Modern demands on time require workers to be constantly available and able to access office equipment at any time in any location. It is desirable to be able to provide users with the devices that will allow them to print their documents at any of these locations. Existing systems may allow users to print locally to different printers over a local network connection, but may not allow a user to print from other locations when located away from the local network. Cloud printing systems allow remote printing but require relatively large amounts of data to be sent via the internet.
It would be desirable to be able to allow users to print to any number of different printing devices at various different locations in a more efficient manner.